Stuck on You
by Claranisa
Summary: "Ya, aku menyayangimu, Akashi," yang Midorima ketahui dia memang menyayangi pemuda tersebut. Sangat sayang, malah. Dan ketika Akashi bertanya apakah dia menyayanginya, Midorima yakin mengatakan hal tersebut dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. MidoxAka


_**Stuck on You**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **MidoxAka**_

.

.

Hari ini memang tidak bisa disebut sebagai hari spesial. Memang bukan hari spesial yang sampai-sampai membuat seorang Akashi Seijuuro berkunjung ke kediaman Midorima Shintarou. Faktanya mereka hanya ingin mengerjakan tugas sekolah di rumah Midorima—sebenarnya ini hanya permintaan sepihak dari Akashi. Dan kalau boleh jujur saja, beberapa minggu ke belakang ini Akashi menjelma menjadi sosok yang sangat aneh, pikir Midorima. _Well_ , keras kepala dan maunya menang sendiri bukanlah hal yang baru bagi Midorima, mengingat ia sudah bersama dengan kapten basket yang kurang tinggi itu selama kurang lebih dua tahun. Aneh di sini bisa diartikan… aneh. Bagaimana menjelaskannya? Perubahan sikap, pandangan mata, tutur kata, sampai permintaan-permintaannya yang tak biasa yang membuat Midorima mengernyitkan alis hingga mengecapnya sebagai hal yang aneh.

Seperti yang terjadi hari ini. Tahun keduanya di SMP Teiko.

Akashi mengesap teh yang tersaji di depannya selama beberapa detik kemudian kembali membuka lembaran kertas berisi tugas di buku catatannya. Keduanya duduk berhadap-hadapan di meja kecil yang sengaja Midorima siapkan di kamar bercat sewarna _lime_ tersebut. Jam dinding yang terpasang tepat di depannya menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Midorima mengamati Akashi dengan seksama dari balik buku yang dipegangnya. Dikatakan belajar bersama nyatanya mereka hanya berdua saja. Akashi sengaja tidak memberitahu Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara ataupun Kuroko soal berkunjung ke rumah Midorima. Ia tahu mereka hanya akan membuat keributan saja dan bukannya belajar—mungkin tidak untuk Kuroko. _Hm soal ini bagaimana?_ Pikir Midorima, melirik pada Akashi dan buku catatannya secara bergantian. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya pada Akashi saat melihat pemuda itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun pada buku yang dibacanya. Midorima bungkam. Keduanya memilih diam karena baik Akashi maupun Midorima sama-sama menyukai ketenangan.

" _Onii-chan!_ "

Dua pasang mata teralihkan pada sosok yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu kamar. Seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar tujuh tahun berkulit putih bersih masuk kemudian memeluk Midorima dari belakang.

" _Onii-chan,_ kau sudah janji mau mengajariku belajar hari ini!" gadis kecil itu merengek, menggoyang-goyangkan buku bersampul biru yang dipegangnya di depan mata Midorima.

Akashi sedikit berjengit. Ia tidak tahu kalau Midorima punya saudara perempuan. Ini adalah kali pertama ia berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"O-oi, Mei. Lepaskan kakak dulu!" Midorima mulai susah bernafas karena adiknya mencekik lehernya dengan kuat. Wajahnya sudah berubah merah. Gadis kecil bernama Mei itu masih merengek pada Midorima sampai ia melihat eksistensi asing—dan merah, yang duduk di depan kakaknya, barulah ia melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan serta merta, Mei bersembunyi di balik punggung Midorima dan berbisik ke telinga kakaknya.

" _Onii-chan_ … orang itu punya mata yang menyeramkan," bisiknya.

Midorima tidak tahu apa maksud dari perkataan adik perempuannya. Mungkin karena kedua mata Akashi berbeda warna kah, sehingga membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan.

Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya. "Mei, ini teman kakak di sekolah. Namanya Akashi Seijuuro. Dan dia juga suka bermain basket sepertiku," pemuda itu memperkenalkan adik perempuannya pada Akashi yang saat ini memajang senyum.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu…emm Mei. Namaku Akashi Seijuuro," Akashi mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan yang disambut dengan ragu-ragu oleh gadis kecil tersebut.

"N-namaku Mei…" balasnya takut-takut. Singkat dan padat. Ia kembali memeluk Midorima, meminta kakaknya berdiri dan menemaninya keluar kamar sebentar.

"Maaf, kutinggal sebentar, Akashi," kedua kakak beradik itu menghilang dari pandangan Akashi untuk beberapa saat.

Mei menuntun Midorima melewati ruang tamu dan berakhir di dapur. Anak itu memandang sosok kakak yang berdiri di depannya. Ia menarik-narik ujung seragam yang dikenakan pemuda itu. Tampak ia ragu-ragu dalam mengungkapkan kata-katanya.

" _Onii-chan_ … _Onii-chan_ berpacaran dengan orang itu?" katanya pelan tapi cukup jelas terdengar di telinga Midorima.

"HUH?!"

"Habisnya, dia kelihatan sangat kesal saat aku memeluk _Onii-chan._ Dia seperti perempuan yang cemburu pacarnya direbut perempuan lain. _"_

Untuk beberapa saat Midorima kehilangan kata untuk merespon. Jadi inilah alasan Mei merasa tidak nyaman saat bersama Akashi? Bukannya orang itu terus mengumbar senyum di depannya. Adakah Akashi memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi pada adiknya? Tapi tunggu, bukan itu masalahnya sekarang! Masalahnya adalah, kenapa adiknya bisa berpikiran kalau dia berpacaran dengan Akashi yang jelas-jelas seorang laki-laki. Meskipun mereka selalu bersama, tidak mungkin ada perasaan lucu semacam itu diantara keduanya.

.

Lucu, memang. Dari sekian hari yang diberikan pelatih tim Rakuzan untuk beristirahat, Akashi menggunakannya untuk sekadar melihat latihan tanding tim lawannya di kejuaraan _Winter Cup_ mendatang. Biasanya ia akan melihat Midorima dari tempat yang tidak akan disadari pemuda berambut hijau tersebut. Tapi kali ini Midorima melihat Akashi. Tahun pertamanya di Shuutoku, ia melihat Akashi hampir selalu datang untuk melihatnya bermain, entah itu latih tading atau pertandingan resmi. Keduanya sudah tak lagi dekat semenjak saat itu. Saat dimana Akashi yang satunya mengambil alih semuanya. Terlebih lagi semenjak lulus dari Teiko, mereka berdua sama sekali belum bertukar sapa meski terlalu sering bertatap mata.

"Oi, Shin- _chan_ , kau sedang melihat apa?" adapun seseorang bernama Takao Kazunari yang tiba-tiba datang kemudian merangkul bahu Midorima hingga _shooter_ Shuutoku itu sedikit membungkuk, mau tak mau membuat Akashi kesal juga.

Midorima menjauhkan tangan Takao setelah sebelumnya beradu argumen dengan rekan satu timnya yang kelewat ceria itu. Ia kembali melirik ke arah tempat Akashi duduk tadi hanya untuk sekadar melihat reaksi pemuda berambut merah itu, namun bangku tersebut sudah kosong.

.

Menang dan kalah adalah suatu ketentuan yang sudah diatur oleh Tuhan diantara manusia agar mereka semua mendapatkan pelajaran. Dan sepertinya ini adalah pelajaran baru baginya. Dirinya yang tak pernah mengenal kata kalah, pada akhirnya merasakan juga sakitnya dikalahkan.

Akashi tersenyum getir diantara tetesan-tetesan air hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya malam itu. Mau diapakan juga, air mata sial ini tetap saja jatuh membasahi pipinya meskipun bibirnya ia paksakan untuk tersenyum. Ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk menghapusnya. Karena semakin sering ia hapus, semakin banyak pula air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya. Ia beringsut mundur, berjongkok dan memeluk lututnya sendiri di bawah pohon yang bahkan tak sanggup menahan tetesan air hujan yang semakin deras.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia merasa air hujan tak lagi menghantam kepalanya meski ia bisa mendengar hujan belum sepenuhnya reda. Ia tak lagi memeluk lututnya. Di tempatnya berpijak, Akashi melihat sepasang kaki bersepatu putih yang berdiri di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Akashi?"

Akashi mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh sosok tersebut. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang basah ketika matanya terasa buram untuk melihat.

Dan di sana, di depan matanya, berdirilah seorang Midorima Shintarou dengan memegangi sebuah payung di tangan kirinya— _lucky item_. Memayungi dirinya dari dinginnya air hujan.

"Midorima?"

Akashi merasa suara yang dikeluarkannya terdengar menyedihkan di telinganya. Orang di depannya ini masih memandang Akashi dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. Apa? Kenapa Midorima membuat wajah seperti itu? Bukankah itu tatapan iba yang ditunjukkan kepadanya? Ah, benar. Midorima memang berwajah seperti itu sepanjang pertandingannya melawan Seirin. Akashi melihatnya dengan jelas. Terutama di saat-saat terakhir mentalnya hancur.

"Kau bisa sakit," ucapnya lagi.

.

Akashi sudah menanggalkan rasa malunya ketika menerima tawaran Midorima untuk menginap di rumahnya malam ini. Pemuda berkacamata itu berkata ia tinggal sendirian karena kedua orang tuanya sedang berkunjung ke Okinawa dari kemarin. Dan Mei, tentu saja adik perempuannya itu juga ikut.

"Kau boleh menggunakan kamar mandi di kamarku, Akashi. Dan juga aku sudah menyiapkan baju ganti yang ukurannya cukup untuk tubuhmu," Midorima memberikan selembar handuk mandi yang lembut dan beraroma bunga pada Akashi. Akashi hanya mengangguk patuh dan tak banyak bicara. Tangan kecilnya menerima handuk pemberian tersebut kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi Midorima.

Setengah jam berlalu, Akashi keluar kamar dengan menggunakan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih bersih yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya. Ia tak memakai celana panjang yang disiapkan oleh Midorima karena kemeja yang dipakainya ini cukup panjang untuk menutupi lututnya.

"Midorima, kau bohong soal menyiapkan pakaian yang cukup untuk tubuhku," Akashi berjalan pelan menghampiri Midorima yang duduk berselimut _kotatsu_ di depan televisi. Ia menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil. Ia mulai tersinggung mendengar kekehan kecil Midorima.

"Pffuuh… maaf, maaf, Akashi. Padahal itu bajuku dua tahun yang lalu. Kupikir akan pas di tubuhmu."

"Terserah," Akashi memilih untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah pakaian yang dikenakannya, karena pada akhirnya Midorima akan mengolok-ngolok tubuhnya yang dia pikir tidak tumbuh dan berkembang. Ia bergabung di meja _kotatsu_ dan mengambil tempat di seberang Midorima kemudian menendang kaki si Tuan rumah cukup keras."hei, aku lapar."

Midorima tersenyum. Akashi sudah kembali pada dirinya yang dulu. Barangkali mandi barusan sudah membuat pikirannya lebih tenang. Ada baiknya juga untuk sementara waktu ini Midorima tidak mengangkat topik pembicaraan tentang basket dulu di depan Akashi. Ia beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lantas berjalan cepat menuju dapur. "tunggu sebentar. Kumasakkan sesuatu untukmu."

Tak lebih dari lima belas menit Midorima kembali dengan membawa semangkuk masakan. Akashi masih duduk di sana sambil menonton acara televisi dengan bosan. Diletakkannya mangkuk berukuran besar tersebut di depan Akashi. Satu helaan nafas meluncur pelan dari bibir pemuda tersebut.

"Mie instan. Bukan jenis makanan yang sehat sih, tapi setidaknya bisa digunakan untuk mengganjal perut di saat seperti ini," Midorima menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "dan yah—kautahu, Akashi, aku hanya bisa memasak mie instan."

Sekadar pemberitahuan, ngomong-ngomong, itu adalah mie instan terakhir di rumahnya. Karena Ayah dan Ibunya sama sekali belum memberi kabar kapan tepatnya mereka akan pulang.

"Terima kasih," Akashi mengucapkannya diselingi senyuman hambar. Ini bukan saatnya untuk komplain soal keterampilan Midorima dalam memasak, karena faktanya, ia sendiri juga buruk dalam memasak. Dan toh, pada akhirnya, mie dalam mangkuk tersebut bersih tak bersisa.

.

Akashi masih memandangi langit-langit kamar Midorima yang luas. Setelah makan tadi, seharusnya ia bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Tapi entah kenapa matanya sulit sekali untuk dipejamkan. Akashi memutar tubuhnya menghadap sisi dimana Midorima tidur. Pemuda itu tidur memunggunginya. Beberapa saat lalu mereka memang berdebat cukup hebat masalah tempat tidur. Akashi meminta tidur di sofa karena merasa tidak nyaman jika pemilik rumah harus tidur di sofa, sementara Midorima bersikeras tidur di sofa dan Akashi tidur di ranjangnya karena menghormati Akashi adalah seorang tamu di rumahnya. Akhirnya dibuat kesepakatan, Akashi tidur di ranjang Midorima tapi Midorima harus tidur di dekatnya. Karena ukuran ranjang Midorima yang kecil, akhirnya ia menggelar futon yang jarang dipakai di samping ranjang miliknya dan tidur di sana.

Akashi mendengus, masih memerhatikan punggung Midorima untuk beberapa menit. _Kenapa dia tidak juga membalikkan badannya?_ Batin Akashi. Perlahan ia menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah Midorima tidur. Akashi membungkuk, menyingkap selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh Midorima lalu bergabung tidur bersamanya.

"A-Akashi—astaga!" Midorima tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba saja ada yang memeluk tubuhnya. Ia hendak bangun dari posisi tidurnya namun dicegah oleh Akashi. "a-apa yang lakukan?"

"Kau hangat," Akashi menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Midorima. Pelukkannya semakin mengerat di tubuh pemuda yang saat ini tak memakai kacamatanya. "dan wangi."

Kini Akashi tahu kenapa orang-orang sangat betah memeluk pemuda berambut sewarna padang rumput ini. Ini pertama kali untuknya. Andai saja dia tahu lebih awal, mungkin dia takkan rela orang-orang berada terlalu dekat dengan Midorima.

"Akashi?"

Di lain pihak, Midorima merasa bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak pernah merasa sedekat ini dengan Akashi. Midorima bisa mencium wangi shampo yang membelai indera penciumannya. Meskipun mereka cukup akrab saat di Teiko dulu, sebenarnya tak pernah hadir momen seperti ini di kehidupan mereka sebelumnya. Perasaannya pada Akashi hanya sebatas perasaan kepada teman—dan rasa sayang—itu Midorima rasakan saat kembali bertanding melawan Akashi di lapangan. Di satu sisi, ada rasa puas di dalam hatinya melihat Akashi dikalahkan—meski bukan dia yang melakukannya, anggap saja sebagai pembalasan mengalahkan timnya. Tapi di sisi lain jauh di lubuk hatinya, entah mengapa ia merasa tak tega melihat Akashi yang terlihat hancur saat pertandingan melawan Seirin. Midorima tidak tahu dengan jelas perasaan macam apa itu. Dan ketika seusai pengumuman pemenang kejuaraan _Winter Cup_ ia mendengar salah satu rekan Akashi di tim Rakuzan yang terlihat kebingungan karena tak menemukan sosok Akashi dimanapun, tubuhnya langsung terlonjak panik. Dengan cepat ia berpamitan pada Miyaji- _senpai_ dan yang lainnya dengan alasan ada keperluan mendadak. Setengah berlari, Midorima menelusuri jalanan di sekitar gedung tersebut mencari-cari sosok Akashi yang hilang. Apalagi hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya. Dan ketika melewati sebuah taman kota, dengan nafas memburu karena kelelahan berlari, Midorima akhirnya menemukan sosok tersebut. Sosok berambut merah yang memakai kaos tim basket berwarna putih, tengah terduduk sendirian di bawah pohon. Midorima menghampirinya dan melihat betapa menyedihkannya kapten Rakuzan yang terkenal akan keabsolutannya tersebut.

Midorima tak pernah melihat Akashi selemah ini selama hidupnya. Ia tahu Akashi menangis meski air matanya tersamarkan oleh air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya. Perlakuan atas sifat sombongnya memang pantas mendapat balasan. Midorima tak berniat mengatakan di depan Akashi kalau laki-laki terlihat memalukan saat menangis. Ia pun sering menangis jika kalah bertanding—terlalu sering malah. Meski begitu, tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di benaknya melihat Akashi yang tidak berdaya, tertekan, sedih dan putus asa seperti sekarang ini. Dan lagi-lagi perasaan itu muncul. Perasaan kuat untuk melindunginya agar ia tak bersedih lagi.

"Boleh… aku memelukmu juga, sedikit?" Akashi mengeluarkan tawa kecil mendengar ucapan pelan dari Midorima. Tanpa meminta persetujuannya pun, lengan kekar yang terkesan malu-malu itu melingkari tubuh Akashi yang jauh lebih kecil darinya. Tak ada alasan khusus ia melakukan hal tersebut pada Akashi. Anggap saja ini sebagai salah satu cara agar ia lebih yakin apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan pada orang yang berada dipelukannya ini.

"Berjanji padaku satu hal, Midorima."

"Apa?"

"Jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang keadaanku yang seperti ini."

"Kau masih punya gengsi juga?"

"Aku serius." Akashi sedikit menjauhkan tangannya, ia mendongakkan kepala karena wajahnya hanya setinggi dada Midorima. Mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa detik. Midorima menyerah.

"Ah, aku janji," Midorima kembali memeluk Akashi. Entah mengapa ia tak rela tubuhnya berjauhan dengan Akashi meski hanya untuk sebentar saja. Akashi mencengkram punggung Midorima ketika merasakan darahnya berdesir cepat saat Midorima mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Aku menyukaimu. Sejak dari dulu. Kau sendiri?"

"Err… aku menyukaimu hanya sebatas teman."

"Kau menyayangiku?"

"Ya, aku menyayangimu, Akashi," yang Midorima ketahui dia memang menyayangi pemuda tersebut. Sangat sayang, malah. Dan ketika Akashi bertanya apakah dia menyayanginya, Midorima yakin mengatakan hal tersebut dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Itu sudah cukup," tubuh keduanya semakin merapat. "Kautahu, Midorima. Kalau cinta itu bisa pudar dan tak bertahan lama. Sedangkan rasa sayang itu bisa bertahan sepanjang masa."

Midorima sama sekali tak tahu soal hal itu sebelumnya. Jika Akashi berkata demikian, dengan kata lain, ia sudah mengucapakan kata yang selama ini ingin Akashi dengar? Apakah Akashi merasa senang karena Midorima berkata ia menyayanginya? Tanpa sadar Ia mengusap kepala Akashi dengan lembut.

"Dan satu hal lagi…" Akashi membuat gerakkan perlahan dengan menempatkan sebelah kakinya di atas paha Midorima. "jangan biarkan orang lain menyentuhmu. Hanya aku yang boleh menikmati tubuhmu."

"Huh?" Midorima tak mau kalah, ia menggeser kaki Akashi dan kali ini menempatkan kakinya di atas paha si rambut merah. "bagaimana jika aku menolak?"

"Kau menolak bekerja sama denganku?" Akashi menendang jauh kaki yang melingkari tubuhnya itu, kemudian menduduki perut Midorima. "kalau begitu aku akan mengikatmu dan kulemparkan ke sungai sebagai makanan buaya."

"Itu gila," komentar pendek dari Midorima. "dan mau sampai kapan kau menduduki perutku? Kautahu, kau itu berat." Midorima mencoba menggeser tubuh Akashi dari perutnya karena ia mulai kesulitan bernafas.

"Aku menagih ciuman selamat malam," ucap Akashi.

Midorima berjengit. Hal seperti itu mana mungkin ia lakukan pada Akashi.

"Oh astaga, aku mengantuk sekali. Rasanya aku akan pingsan jika tidak tidur sekarang juga," Midorima membenamkan kepalanya ke sisi lain dan menggunakan lengan kanan untuk menutup matanya. Ia hanya bisa menggerakkan kepalanya karena Akashi masih belum beranjak dari tubuhnya.

"Midorima?" Akashi mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Tapi tidak ada respon dari Midorima. Pemuda itu malah sengaja mengeluarkan suara dengkuran.

"Aku tahu kau hanya pura-pura tidur," kedua tangannya yang bebas dengan cepat meraih wajah Midorima menghadap dirinya. Alis Midorima tampak mengernyit meski kedua matanya tertutup rapat. Akashi menekan bibir Midorima dengan ibu jarinya kemudian memisahkan belahan bibirnya agar sedikit terbuka untuknya, lalu memagut bibir Midorima dengan rakus.

"Nah, _oyasumi,_ " Akashi mengecup singkat hidung kecil milik Midorima, lantas menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan berguling ke samping tubuh si pemilik kamar. Tubuh kecilnya menghilang di balik selimut tebal yang dipakainya.

" _Orang ini… benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya!"_ batin Midorima yang tengah menggigiti selimutnya, menatap tajam ke arah sosok yang tidur memunggunginya.

Owari

.

a/n: MidoxAka kedua di fandom iniiii… dan mungkin ada yang bertanya kenapa suasananya ceria-surem-ceria-surem beginiiiiii salahkanlah diri ini yang galau kronis di masa-masa liburan begini tapi nggak pergi liburan kemana-manaaa… DX yappari, emang lebih enak manggil Shin-Sei yaah!

Terima kasih sudah membaca~


End file.
